happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh's Big Picture Showcase
Josh's Big Picture Showcase is a spinoff featuring Josh showcasing his tennis court/playground sized pictures. Episodes Season 1: Episode 1: Stick Person (chairs), Dog (String), Tree (Black paper) Episode 2: Lion (Sand), Skier (Snow), Fish (Life preservers) Episode 3: Tiger's Head (Rice), Snake (Poppy Seeds), Crow (Trash bags) Episode 4: Light Bulb (Lights), Spider (Silk), Flying Carpet (Rugs and carpets) Episode 5: Goat (Wool), Ghost (Salt), Wolf (Fur) Season 2: Episode 1: Squirrel (Nuts and twigs), Rhino (Manure), Car (Chalk) Episode 2: Seagull (Sand drawing), Bird in a cage (Bird Feed), Donkey (Donkey feed) Episode 3: Abe Lincoln (Pennies), Stars and Stripes (Glitter and foil), New York (Silverware) Episode 4: Machine (Metal objects), Monster Truck (Truck parts), Bat (White Sugar) Episode 5: Film maker (Double sided tape), Pylons (Power station), Student (Library) Season 3: Episode 1: Quarterback (NFL match), Scarecrow (Farm), Tractor (Field) Episode 2: Excavator (Construction site), Tornado (Plains), Turtle (Pebbles) Episode 3: Pig (Mud), Gorilla (Cookies), Wolf howling at Moon (Salt) Episode 4: The Town outline (white paper), Lumpy (Blue and black powder), Christmas Tree (Attic) Episode 5: Suspension Bridge (The Town bridge viewpoint), Lacrosse (Lacrosse club), Eskimo (Arctic gear) Season 4: Episode 1: Golfer (Golf course), Island (Juice), Gangster (Newspaper) Episode 2: Target (Shot put balls and discuses), Biliard player (Biliard balls), Red and blue figures (red and blue art stuff) Episode 3: Batter (Baseball field), Black Cat (Black clothes), Russell (Pirate museum) Episode 4: Car Battery (wires), Pinata (sweets), Chicken (Eggs) Episode 5: Butcher (meat), Black Panther (Black fur), Worm (mowed in his backyard) Season 5: Episode 1: Math Teacher (Math books, paper and equipment), Band (Cool clothes and instruments), Wakeboarder (Wakeboarding club) Episode 2: Mouse (Baby powder), Teacup (Coffee), Surfer (Washing powder) Episode 3: Farmer (Hay), Bear (Cut grass), Van (Toy race track) Episode 4: Wave (Water), Magpie (Scrapped in wallpaper), Lifty and Shifty (The raccoon brothers' loot) Episode 5: Lumberjack (Logs), Monster Truck (Truck parts), Chess (Chess competition) Episode 6: Convertible (Bricks), Big Rig (Skid marks), Stroller with a baby (Baby stuff) Episode 7: Chimney Sweep (Chimney soot), BMX (Skate park), Fireworks (New Year's Eve festival) Episode 8: Castle (Nail polish), Tarantula (Barber shop), Plumber (Pipes and equipment) Episode 9: Policemen (Police station), Striker (Soccer park), Soldier (Arranged soldiers and pilots) Episode 10: Gondola (Canal), Dragon (Lentils), Duck (Transformed from bedroom mess) Season 6: Episode 1: Waltz (Salt), Cow (Lumpy's milk bottles), Dice (Poker chips) Episode 2: Handy (Aquarium), Sheep (Flock of sheep, Running Man (Office stuff) Episode 3: Tow Truck (Painted on Handy's wallpaper), Josh Showering (Spa), Maypole (Festival) Episode 4: Rooster (Josh's backyard after he wakes up), Flower Bed (Fertiliser), Rocking Horse (Sawdust from a saw mill) Episode 5: Cat (Window), Jack O Lantern (Josh's candy), Beehive (Honey farm) Episode 6 (Christmas Special): Snowman (Salt), Ice Skating (Rink), Santa Claus (Snow) Episode 7: Stone Circle (Stonemasons), Sports Car (Body shop), T-Rex (Bones) Episode 8 (2nd 4th of July special): George Washington (Dollars), Statue of Liberty (Glitter), Cowboy (Ranch) Episode 9: House (Scaffolding), Rip and Torn (Park), Stop Sign (Arranged coloured cars) Episode 10: Cherub (Card store), Eiffel Tower (French restaurant), Basketball player (Basketball arena) Season 7: Episode 1: Airplane (Josh's own luggage), Josh sleeping (Sleepover), Flippy (Army clothes) Episode 2: Scout (Scout camp), Ice Hockey (The Town Acorns hockey team), Owl (Woodland hike) Episode 3: Canoeist (Camping site), Pyramids (Brown salt), Fisherman (Fishing hole) Episode 4: Ambulance (Hospital), Police Car (Spray painted), Factory (Industrial park) Episode 5: Coal Mine (Mines), Fencing (Home center), Biplane (School courtyard) Episode 6: Pagoda (Japanese restaurant), Daredevil (Gutsy's stunt performance), Television (Electronics store) Episode 7: Dove (Lamp shades and lights), Trippy (Skate park), Drag racing car (Ground outside circuit) Episode 8: Medieval Archer (Archery site), Motorcycle (Motorcycle parts), Bug (Natural history museum) Episode 9: Horse (Soil and sand), Snail (Crop circle), Lawnmower (Garden centre) Episode 10: Junkers plane (Air museum), Decker (Decker's garage sale), Windmill (Farm near a windmill) Season 8: Episode 1: UFO (Farm), Mime (Prank store), Karate Fighters (Dojo) Episode 2: Cable Car (Ski resort), Skateboarding (Skate park), Gliders (Freight airport) Episode 3: Splendid (Comic convention), Oil Rig (Dockyard), Pizza Delivery Boy (Pizza restaurant) Episode 4: Swallow (Skywritten), Raven (Coal), Swan (Aviary) Episode 5: Lighthouse (Marina), Weightlifter (Gym), Butterfly (Butterfly zoo) Episode 6: Gumball Machine (Chewed gum on wall), Tennis Player (Tennis gear), Bigfoot (Shoes) Episode 7: Monorail (Amusement park), Pranky (Hospital), Knight (Rocks and old material) Episode 8: Forklift Truck (Cardboard Boxes), Bathtime (Plumbing job), Ice Cream Van (Packaged candy and popsicle sticks) Episode 9: Mailman (Letters and packages), Angel (Chapel), Delivery Truck (Toy cars) Episode 10: Whale (Outdoor pool), Space Shuttle (Scrap metal), Wizard (Magic show) Season 9: Episode 1: Venus Fly Trap (Leaves), Helicopter (Laundry), Reader (Books at a library) Episode 2: Battleship (Naval site), Fan (Home/Hardware superstore), Sniffles (Science equipment) Episode 3 (Portrait special): Giggles (Birthday party), Cuddles (Toy store), Petunia (Pier) Episode 4: Sailboat (Sailing club), Arcade Machine (Games store), Cryptie and the Ghost (Haunted house) Episode 5: High Dive (Community Pool), Kite Flying (Hill), CN Tower (US/Canada border) Episode 6: Satellite (Air and Space museum), Big Ben (Clockmaker's shop), Submarine (Aquarium) Episode 7: Puffin (Restaurant), Covered Wagon (Dusty mirror), The Earth (Coloured suitcases) Episode 8: Washing Machine (Laundromat), Dragonfly (Fabric store), Wasp (Florist) Episode 9: Barn (Nails and tape measure), Boys waiting at a bus stop (Bus station), Crane (Builder's merchants) Episode 10: Igloo (ICEEs), Volcano (Ash), Mayan Pyramid (Wood planks) Season 10: Episode 1: Buzzard (Birdwatching with Decker), Josh's Self Portrait (Josh's dressing room), Burger and Fries (Burger restaurant) Episode 2: Flaky (Courtyard), Computer (Sticky notes on office wall), Robot (Robot parts) Episode 3: Nutty (Supermarket), Clown (Attic), Frisbee thrower (Park) Episode 4: Fire Truck (Fire station), Death Star (Cinema), Turtle (Seashells) Episode 5: Peacock (Pet shop), Tank (War reenactment), Fly (Cooking class) Episode 6: Penguin (Ice sculpture), Concorde (Travel agent), Leaning Tower of Pisa (Plastic cutlery on Josh's and Handy's table at a diner) Episode 7: Camera (Photographs), Car Wash (Gas station), Solar System (Chalk) Episode 8: Tern (Coast guard), Astronaut (Footprints on the Moon), Vacuum Cleaner (Cleaning products) Episode 9: Cat peeking out of window (Trash), Wind Farm (Power station), Scorpion (Desert) Episode 10: Viking Longboat (Ship ride), Bike rider (Bicycle store), Radiation Sign (Black and yellow HTFs and a sack) Episode 11: Paraglider (Parachuting club), Lifeguard (Beach), Bug Catching (National park) Episode 12: (2nd Xmas special): Robin (Woodland) , Polar Bear (Sugar), Santa Claus (London lights) Season 11: Episode 1: Clipper (Wood, tarp and water), Cruise Liner (Stapled plastic), Pierce (Punk stuff) Episode 2: Badminton (Sports store), Greek Temple (Art gallery), Arabic Temple (Theatre) Episode 3: Dirt Car (Dirty, rundown truck at a dump), Castle (Furniture and carpets), Sax Player (Jazz clothes and instruments) Episode 4: Watering can pouring water on plant (Garden), Highway (Car museum), Sewer worker (Parking lot) Episode 5: Shooting Star (Observatory), Cool Boy (Skater's shop), Windsurfing (Water park) Episode 6: Gladiators (Archaeology site), Aquarium (Aquatics store), Dock Crane (Shipyard) Episode 7: Nautical Star (Ballet dancers), Mummy (Egyptian exhibit), Rainbow (World flags) Episode 8 (Halloween special): Grim Reaper (backyard), Witch (Carved in a big pumpkin), Frankenstein's Monster (movie set) 20 Best Pictures: 20 Best Pictures is a special when Josh shows his Top 20 favourite big pictures. Portraits were included too. Picture 1: Stick Person Picture 2: Cat Picture 3: Cruise Liner Picture 4: Owl Picture 5: Forklift Truck Picture 6: Helicopter Picture 7: Flippy Picture 8: Canoeist Picture 9: Radiation Sign Picture 10: Clipper Picture 11: Airplane Picture 12: Pranky Picture 13: Giggles Picture 14: Fan Picture 15: The Earth Picture 16: Scorpion Picture 17: Astronaut Picture 18: Petunia Picture 19: Dirt Car Picture 20: Santa Claus in London Owl's comments on all of them: "What a splendid stickman! Hey! I know what would make a real stickman. Some ordinary sticks! (laughs)" "Hello, it's me again. The Owl. Just look at that frosted window mural. Did he do well? And just think of it. If there was one slip of the finger, it would have been a catastrophe. A cat-strophe! (laughs)" "Oh. Some clever stapling from our professional artist! You would never see a canvas like that! Not even at a beach. Do you want to see my stapled plastic masterpiece (easels springs to reveal a crumpled red plastic) Oh no!! I didn't tell you that I had only one piece of plastic! Awwwwww!!!" "Did he do well. Hmm... Is that my portrait or another owl? I could shake hands with it if it is real." "What a useful way of spending your break. Hey! Just think of it. If Josh tripped over that picture, he would have been boxed in. Boxed in! Get it?! (laughs)" "I just got three words to describe that picture. WHAT A CHOPPER! (laughs)" "Do you know why that portrait is so special? It makes me flipping crazy with amazement! (laughs)" The Owl The Owl is seen after Josh does his pictures. He sits at a art gallery. He often makes jokes and comments on them. One of the memorable comments was when Josh did an owl at a woodland. The Owl said "Did he do well. Is that a portrait of me or it is another owl? I could shake hands with it if it is real". The gallery changed through the series. Series 1-2: The owl sat in a white art gallery with other sculptures Series 3-4: Sat near an easel in a light yellow gallery Series 5: Sat in a big circular foyer Series 6-7: Sat in a red gallery Series 8-11: Sat in a yellow gallery Owl's jokes and comments: Series 1: "What a splendid stickman! Do you know what will make it really a stickman? Some ordinary sticks!" "That's a cute dog. It's also clever that it is just made out of string. I would give it pat on the back if it is real" "Hmm.. I've got nothing to say about this tree. Except that it looks splendid" "Astonishing! A real life lion! And Josh had to do it accurately. I guess accuracy is the "mane" virtue. Get it? Mane?!" "A Skier? I wanna do that. But I'm afraid of getting cold though"" "How possible is that. I thought the life buoys would float away. Is this some undersea wizardry?" "Oh yes! A face of a tiger. All made of brown rice. I would like to make picture of rice, but I need a lot of it though." "Absolutely awe-inspiring! I hope he didn't waste those poppy seeds. Do you want to see my poppy seed picture? (picture comes up) It's called "Poppy"!" "Oh what a useful way of resisting trash day. A picture of a crow! I hope he didn't make those garbagemen want to beat him up." "Enlightening! A light bulb out of lit bulbs! What a dazzling display indeed!" "Things like that don't scare me the least. Do you want to see my silk picture? (picture of lightning comes up) ARRGH! Mommy!" "That's great. (talks to viewers) Now you must not mess with carpets and rugs so you can always use scrap paper and leftover greeting cards. Here is my scrap paper and greeting card masterpiece (picture comes up) It's called "Greetings card"!" "(bleating) Sorry that owls can't do that but I just keep getting the urge (bleats some more)" "Oooh! Ooooh! So spooky. Thank goodness it is not in the gallery. Phew!" "Spectacular! Hey. I have a dog who is molting and I made a picture out of molted fur. Wanna see it? (picture comes up) It's a picture of my dog!" Series 2: "Well, that saved him from doing his gardening. I bet this artist is totally nuts! Get it? Nuts?" "Oh what a magnificent and smelly picture! Next time, I would use pigeon poop or my poop. What do you think?" "That is the most modest chalk picture enlarged and more detailed! Do you want to see my chalk picture (picture comes up) It's just a mere bicycle. Not bad isn't it." "What a spectacular sand drawing. Frankly, it is only a seagull. It's a good thing that he didn't draw an elephant!" "Oh dear, what a waste of bird seed. Now Josh wouldn't attract any birds to his house. Or cage them if he wants to." "That is really something and I have nothing else to say about it. Except that I like it and I'm very proud of it." "(hums the Star Spangled Banner) I love American Independence day and this is an amazing salute to Abe! (hums some more)" "Oh! Patriotic indeed! A glitter picture of Old Glory! I love this occasion yes! "(in a New Yorker accent) Hey! Wow wee! That was really kewl! A cutlery New York picture! Gee whiz!" "What is that contraption? I mean what does it do. Can someone tell me? Hello? Can you tell me Josh?" "Tsk tsk. That is why you should not mess with other people's vehicles. Don't you dare take my car apart. Ya hear me?" "Oh yes. That bat isn't fit to scare someone. What a gentle creature (bat flies). Oh oh! Someone call the animal rescue!" "Oh! What a great use for double sided tape. Hey, I could have a go at that. If I get the hang of using that tape that is. "Brilliant! Simply brilliant! How electrifying! That gave my eyeballs a real shock!" "You know, It would had been better if he did it at a school, or a college, or a university. What do you think?" Series 3: "That's a memorable picture. I used to be a quarterback before. I played pretty well until I broke my wing. Sad isn't it." "Hm... That scarecrow picture looks good enough to scare crows. I think Josh scared alot of them and protected his crops. Am I right?" "Look at that big tractor! At least Josh didn't get caught with a real one or there will be trouble. Oh no." "Oh! That would go in my scrapbook. Now, do me a favor and don't go messing around in construction sites as they can be very dangerous places (rocks fall). See what I mean?" "Oh yes! That was a real twist (laughs). Also if Josh got caught up with a real one, he'd be a sucker! (laughs some more) "A generic turtle picture out of pebbles. Hmm? Next time, I would do a fishy. What would you do?" "Now that's a way to be creative at a pig farm! I would like to do that, but I'm afraid of getting my wings dirty." "Awww... Josh wasted those lovely cookies just to make a mere ape. Those cookies were my favourites. Oh." "Another spooky salt picture. I hope this one isn't scary like the ghost. (wolf howls and the Owl shakes) When does this gallery close?" "Paper is used for many things. Like origami, writing and even spitballs (blows a spitball at the screen). Oops! Sorry!" "Oh no! Josh did it wrong! He was supposed to sketch a deer, not this moose. Goodness me. I hate that moose!" "Hold on, it ain't the festive season yet. Come on. Although, it reminds me of home." "Oh yes! Josh did copy the bridge like many artists do. I would give that a shot." "Lacrosse! Oh! My old time favourite! Used to watch it on TV. I did well in my local lacrosse team until I broke my appendage, like in my quarterback career. Why do I always do that?!" "A truly Arctic big picture! It would have been better it was just a snow drawing like the skier. Anyway, that eskimo should be in an igloo." Series 4: "Oh! What a picture! You know, I'm a bit of a golfer myself. (swings golf ball at camera which smashes it) Oops sorry!" "Daw! Josh! Don't waste that juice to make an island. That juice is my favourite although this reminds me of my past vacations" "Did Josh really catch that crook!? If he didn't? Oh well, bad news travels fast! Bad news! Get it?!" "Well that's a basic picture expected from a artistic athlete. Josh was right on target. Get it?! Target?!" "I just got four words to say what Josh did to that billiard table, "Really potted those balls!" " "Those figures look really familiar. Perhaps because I saw them on the internet somewhere. That really made my eyes "red and blue"!" "What a great salute to America's pastime. Hey! I think he should do American Football next, or is that already done? Hockey? Basketball?" "I have a good eye. That picture reminded me of a black cat I used to own. But those scars run deep though." "Ahoy there me matey! That is a discerning portrait indeed. Arrr!" "Huh? Is that a car battery made out of wires? If it is, I am shocked! Get it? Shocked?!" "Mmm... That was a tasty big picture. By the way, I have a sweet jar. Wanna see it? (shows sweet jar and opens the lid) Do want a taffy or a butterscotch?" "That picture took plop art to the farming level. I have eggs, but I have less than that number to make that picture. Oh." "Mmm... I could snack on this picture. Also it gives me three words to say to the butcher "Meat me later!"" "I'm down here, undercover. I'm protecting myself from any panthers like the one in the picture. I don't wanna panther food!" "That is a masterpiece of mowing a lawn. It's very easy. All you need is a lawnmower (starts a lawnmower and moves off) Goodbye!" Series 5: "Oh! Genius indeed! Hello! It's me The Owl. I bet you can find equipment like this in your school, like my own calculator (calculator comes up). Err... what's 2 + 2 again?" "Magnificent. It is always good to join a band. I used to join one, honest! Here's my guitar!" "That's a brilliant water sport. Wakeboarding! Hey! It is good to do this in the morning because it has the word "Wake" in it! (guffaws)" "Hello! It's me again, The Owl. I got a picture made out of baby powder. Wanna see it? (picture comes up). It's a baby! I'm sure that your baby brother or sister liked it." "(sipping a coffee but spits it out) Hey! I was drinking that type of coffee! That man needs some scalding. Scalding?! Get it?! (guffaws)" "Fantastic! But I got better picture made out of washing powder. Wanna see it? (picture of some shirts comes up) It's my dry cleaning! (guffaws)" Series 6 Series 7: "Hello, It's me again. The Owl. Actually, I have one word to say about that picture. MAAAAAAAAAGGGGNIFICENT!!!" "Aww. He looks so natural in that picture. Actually (yawns) I'm feeling tired now (sleeps but wakes up suddenly) Oh! Why are you still here?!" Do you know why this picture is so special? It makes me flipping insane (laughs madly)" Series 8 Series 9 Series 10 Series 11: "Hello, It's me! The Owl. That is truly majestic. But you should not mess around at a builder's merchants so you can always use plywood to make a wooden picture. Just smooth them with sandpaper and stick them down. Wanna see mine? (picture made of plywood comes up) It's a shed! (guffaws) "Oh! Some clever stapling from our professional artist. You wouldn't get a canvas like that, not even at a beach. Do you want to see my stapled plastic masterpiece (easel springs up with a piece of plastic but it is crumpled) Oh No!! I didn't tell you, I had only one piece of plastic. Awwwwwww!!" Pictures Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Big Picture - Wave.png|Wave Season 6 Season 7 Big Picture - Plane.png|Airplane Big Picture - Josh Sleeping (with Josh giving the completion sign).png|Josh sleeping (with Josh putting his thumbs up) Big Picture - Canoeist.png|Canoeist Big Picture - Pyramids.png|Pyramids Big Picture - Ambulance.png|Ambulance Big Picture - Factory.png|Factory Big Picture - Coal Mine.png|Coal Mine Season 8 Big Picture - UFO.png|UFO (or Flying Saucer) Big Picture - Karate Fighters.png|Karate Fighters Big Picture - Cable Car.png|Cable Car Big Picture - Skateboarding.png|Skateboarder Big Picture - Oil Rig.png|Oil Rig Big Picture - Pizza Delivery Man.png|Pizza Delivery Man Skywritten Swallow.png|Swallow Big Picture - Raven.png|Raven Big Picture - Swan and Cygnet.png|Swan and Cygnet Big Picture - Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Big Picture - Weightlifter.png|Weightlifter Big Picture - Butterfly.png|Butterfly Big Picture - Gumball Machine.png|Gumball Machine Big Picture - Tennis Player.png|Tennis Player Big Picture - Monorail.png|Monorail Big Picture - Knight.png|Knight Big Picture - Forklift Truck.png|Forklift Truck Big Picture - Mailman.png|Mailman Big Picture - Angel.png|Angel Big Picture - Delivery Truck.png|Delivery Truck Big Picture - Whale.png|Whale Big Picture - Space Shuttle.png|Space Shuttle Big Picture - Wizard.png|Wizard Season 9 Big Picture - Venus Fly Trap.png|Venus Fly Trap Big Picture - Helicopter.png|Helicopter Big Picture - Reader.png|Reader Big Picture - Battleship.png|Battleship Big Picture - Fan.png|Fan Big Picture - Sailboat.png|Sailboat Big Picture - Arcade Machine.png|Arcade Machine Big Picture - High Dive.png|High Dive Big Picture - Kite Flying.png|Kite Flying Big Picture - CN Tower.png|CN Tower Big Picture - Satellite.png|Satellite Big Picture - Big Ben.png|Big Ben Big Picture - Submarine.png|Submarine Big Picture - Puffin.png|Atlantic Puffin Big Picture - Covered Wagon.png|Covered Wagon Big Picture - The Earth.png|The Earth Big Picture - Washing Machine.png|Washing Machine Big Picture - Dragonfly.png|Dragonfly Big Picture - Wasp.png|Wasp Big Picture - Barn.png|Barn Big Picture - Boys at a bus stop.png|Boys at a Bus Stop Big Picture - Crane.png|Crane Big Picture - Igloo.png|Igloo Big Picture - Volcano.png|Volcano Big Picture - Mayan Pyramid.png|Mayan Pyramid Season 10 Big Picture - Buzzard.png|Buzzard Big Picture - Burger, fries and a drink.png|Burger, fries and a drink Big Picture - Computer.png|Computer Big Picture - Robot.png|Robot Big Picture - Clown.png|Clown Big Picture - Frisbee Thrower.png|Frisbee Thrower Big Picture - Fire Truck.png|Fire Truck Big Picture - Star Wars.png|Star Wars (AKA Death Star) Big Picture - Turtle (made out of shells).png|Turtle (made out of shells) Big Picture - Peacock.png|Peacock Big Picture - Tank.png|Tank Big Picture - Fly.png|Fly Big Picture - Ice Penguin.png|Ice Penguin Season 11 Big Picture - Clipper.png|Clipper Big Picture - Cruise Liner.png|Cruise Liner Notes *Josh is mostly in different clothes, but he has normal clothes in some pictures. For instance, Josh was in red uniform when he made a forklift truck and he was in a tank top and trunks when he made a whale. His cap is backwards in the Gumball Machine picture to fit in the urban scene. *Some of the big pictures come from several HTF fanon episodes Josh appeared in. *Josh sometimes makes portraits of his friends (Canon and Fanon). He even made a portrait of himself! *When Josh did an Owl in Season 7, he said "Have I seen him somewhere before?" refering to The Owl. *Sometimes a person or being comes and chases Josh away in anger (mostly Lumpy) *All of the big pictures have music in the background with no sound effects *When a big picture is done, it flies into a frame at a art gallery where The Owl is. In Season 5-11, a whoosh is added. *The boys in the bus stop big picture look similar to the boys from "South Park" except that they have Pac-man pupils and wear different clothing. *When Josh made the highway Big Picture at a automobile museum, parodies of oil companies like Shell, BP and Texaco are seen. Most used music In all of the pictures, music plays in the background and it is almost silent. Some of the music is catchy. Some catchy music is used very often. Here is some catchy music in series order. 1. Nightlife (Pyramids, Raven, Lighthouse, Covered Wagon, Volcano) 2. Military Metal (Flippy, Ambulance, Tank, Biplane, Junkers plane, Scorpion) 3. Sporty Rock (Canoeist, Coal Mine, Bike Rider, Badminton) 4. Bushido (Fencers, Pagoda, Karate Fighters) 5. Egyptian Walk (Television, Forklift Truck, Crane, Mayan Pyramid) 6. Piano Fusion (Swan, Fan, Cuddles, Whale, Frisbee Thrower, Cruise Liner) 7. Runaway (Cable Car, Monorail, CN Tower) 8. First Served (Pizza Delivery Man, Mailman, Puffin) 9. Island Life (The Earth, Boys at a bus stop, Buzzard, Flaky, Peacock) 10. Building Time (Horse, Owl) 11. Endurance (Barn, Fly, Clipper) 12. Art of Metal (Dirt Car) 13. Whimsical (Wizard, Castle, Arabic Temple) 14. Motor Metal (Motorcycle, Robot) 15. View of Horizon (Tern, Paraglider) Intro and Outro The intro features 3 snippets of the big pictures that are in the episode. Josh says "This is a big picture. This is a big picture. This is my big picture showcase!". The intro is accompanied by a rock guitar riff that is increasing in noise and note. Season 1-7: The intro features a boat picture in the horizon and the screen zooms into the blue paint. Then the first letters of the title (JBPS) pop out the full title. Season 8-10: The intro features many objects bouncing around and tackling each other. Then some frames put the objects into pictures and a battleship shoots blue paint at the screen which reveals the title. The outro features time lapses of Josh making the three pictures of the episode. Category:Spinoffs